Concrete Setsuna
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Setsuna's past has come to haunt her and a promise made long ago is as strong as ever. Will class 3-A be able to help her or will she die the fate that was chosen long ago.


**Okay so this is my first Negima fic in a while and hopefully its better then the other ones. Some backround info is that this is just my opinion on Setsuna's past and i don't own the song which happens to be concrete angel by martina mcbride. Sadly i dont own Negima either.**

Chapter One

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing a burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Setsuna slowly walked the busy street heading back to her dorm after a long day at school. Her sword hung in its case on her back being held by a black strap which she held in her hand. Her head faced down watching the ground as it passed by under her. Her mind being clear to make it easier to hear unexpected movements around her until something on the ground caught her eye.

She hesitantly bent down to the ground and she picked up a white feather now covered in dirt. Sure anyone would think that this feather would have come from a bird flying from overhead but Setsuna recognized it as a feather from the wing of someone from her tribe.

'There's no reason to get worked up about this, its probably one of my own.' Trying to keep her mind from straying to the fact that it had been a while sense her wings last came out from within her back. This feather seemed to have just recently detached.

She slid the feather into her backpack promising to herself to take a closer look at it later. It would be highly impossible for someone from her tribe to actually be anywhere's near here. She had been banished from her tribe a year before she met Konoka. She had a new guardian by then. Why was she banished from her tribe anyway? Just because she was different? The memory of the day she was banished flooded her head.

"_Daddy where are we going?" she asked worriedly as she was being pulled through the woods away from her tribe._

"_You are going to a place far, far away so you wont be able to be an embarrassment to me anymore____" he said harshly. _

"_How far away? Will I be able to see you anymore?" _

"_NO BECAUSE IM GOING TO GET RID OF YOU THE WAY I SHOULD HAVE WHEN YOU WERE FIRST BORN____ NOW STOP ASKING ALL THOSE STUPID QUESTIONS____" _

_He dragged her deeper into the woods until the forest became so dense it was difficult to walk through. Little Setsuna lifted her head when her father unsuspectingly stopped and looked at the scenery in front of her. They were standing on the edge of an unsteady cliff that held a forest over hundreds of feet below them. Small rocks tumbled off the cliff as her father shifted the weight from one foot to another._

"_Setsuna, you have upset me for the last time."_

"_Daddy what do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong."_

"_YES YOU DID! You made me loose my honor in our tribe by living. I didn't think anyone would notice you weren't fully from the tribe. I tried to give you a chance to live but your screw ups showed everyone that you weren't pure. You are now banished from this tribe and to never come back."_

"_But, but dad. Does that mean I won't be able to see you again?" Tears burned her eyes as she looked at her father sadly._

"_NO! You can't see anyone again. Since you are so little no one trusts you to not come back to the tribe so I'm forced to destroy you." Anger filled his voice as he pulled her closer to the edge of the cliff._

"_Daddy! Why are you doing this?"_

"_I want my honor back! I want to be considered great amongst our tribe once again and you're the only thing standing in my way. I'm not going to regret this. Goodbye Setsuna." _

_With that last thing said he yanked her arm, pulling her body with it off the edge of the cliff. _

The echoes of her childish screams filled her head. After her father had thrown her off of the edge of the cliff an unfamiliar sensation trailed along her back and before she knew it she was flying threw the air away from death. She remembered her fathers frantic yelling, telling her that he would find her. That he would follow her to the ends of the earth to destroy her to regain his honor.

Setsuna shuttered at the thought of her father actually being at Mahora. That he actually found her after all of these years. This was one of the reasons she had been so distant, making as few friends as possible. So if her father did come after her he would have no one to use against her. But now, she was finally close to Konoka, Asuna, and all her other classmates. She cherished their friendship over all other things possible and she didn't want to go back to the lonely life she had once led.

She let out a sigh as she slowly headed back to the dorms. 'It's probably one of them just passing by. Just because I found a feather doesn't mean it's my fathers. Hopefully.'

Her thoughts on the subject ceased when she heard Konoka and Asuna calling her name. She wouldn't think of such a dreaded subject in front of her friends risking them finding out more about her depressing past. She didn't want to worry them with her thoughts that may be false. She let out a sigh and smiled as she turned to her friends.

Nothing was going to disrupt her new happy life. Nothing.

**Please Review!**


End file.
